Talk:Spiderwebs/@comment-4109358-20131115230836
Count Down of the Top 10 Most Disgusting Non-Abusive Couples on Degrassi (IMO) 10. Miles/Zoe - What do you get when you combine superficial, one-sided, and no depth? Ziles of course! This can't even be considered a relationship since Miles saw her as a nothing more than someone to make out with while Zoe saw it as a real relationship. Look, I don't condone this type of relationship nor a guy getting into all of these meaningless friends-with-benefits type relationships, but for the most part, Zoe was only into this ordeal just to get a rise out of Maya and she also wasn't so wonderful to Miles either. Ya know Zoe, if you didn't shove your "relationship" or whatever in Maya's face like you did, Maya probably wouldn't feel so hostile towards you nor would you feel like she was trying to take Miles right out of your prissy little arms. This "relationship" probably wouldn't last that much longer than it did even if Maya and Tristan weren't on the trip in the first place since Miles looked bored out of his mind the whole time and isn't the type of guy that likes being deeply involved with some rude ass bitch. 9. Anya/Owen - Good god, as soon as Anya and Owen hooked up I wanted to pull my fucking hair out. I can't believe Anya went after this fucker after he continuously sexually harassed her and made her feel so victimized. And to top it all off, he fucking shared that he hooked up with her (didn't say her name in the post) online. And she still gets with him. If none that bullshit happened before they got together, I'd probably be on board with them as a couple. But since it did happen the way it did, fuck this ship. And do not get me fucking started on the way Owen talked about her on prom night. Just fucking don't. 8. Jenna/Luke - What a fucking joke. All Jenna wanted was to be happy and she was certain Luke could give that to her. But no. He lead her on. He fucking passionatly makes out with her and then the next day sticks his nose up at her because she's sexually active and he's "a saint that can do no wrong and has to stay pure, teehee!" Then 2 months later he tries to get with her again when she's fully moved on from his bullshit. Lol I fucking can't. 7. Spinner/Manny - It's odd how two of my favourite characters from TNG get together, but become one of my least favourite couples on the whole show. They were both in an awful stage in their lives and Season 4 was when I wasn't such a big fan of them as individuals. Praise the lord they only last like what, 2 episodes? 6. Adam/Fiona - At the start of their relationship, I really did like them. I thought they were really precious together and Adam has finally found someone that can genuinly love and cherish him. But no. Fiona only wanted him because he was a boy, but had lady parts. Now, I'm not mad at Fiona for that since she was just beginning to realize that she's homosexual and dating Adam was the only she could satisfy her sexual desires, but that shit don't fly by me. My hatred for this relationship really has nothing to do with the behavior of Fiona, but with the general reason why the relationship happened in the first place. 5. Clare/Drew - Why Degrassi writers, why? Are you fucking kidding me right now? I can't with Clare running to Drew, of all people, because her boyfriend cheated on her. This asswipe is the cheating king. He wears a special shirt when he's off to do what he does best. Hell, you're friends with two people he's cheated on. But Clare isn't the bad guy in all of this, the other half of this ship is. It's pretty obvious his ass is going to cheat on Bianca for the 439570th fucking time and will probably get back together with her again. And why couldn't this just be nothing more than a BROTP? I really did like their friendship, I really did. Smfh. I can't wait until the seniors leave because I can't with this bullshit. 4. Declan/Jane - Before I release my anger, I do wanna say that they physically look SEXY together and did have really good onscreen chemistry, but it was still an affair and a horrid one at that. Jane was the light at the end of a dark tunnel for Spinner, he loved her more than anything. He's made a fool out of himself of her, and how does she pay him back? Fucking cheats on him. Even though Declan isn't quite as at fault as Jane, he was so fucking rude and arrogant to Spinner I can't fucking even. Even though I fucking love Spane, I'm glad Spinner didn't go back to her. 3. KC/Marisol - Fuck you, KC. Fuck you. Cheat on Jenna while SHE HAS A FUCKING BABY AT HOME??? The poor girl is tiring herself out and is literally trapped while you get to go have fun and fuck around on Marisol. Fuck you. Even though after they gave Ty up for adoption I started to gain my respect for KC back, I will never forgive him for that, ever. Marisol doesn't get off so easy for the situation either, even though I pretty much 99% forgive her for it. She was highly aware that he and Jenna recently had a baby and could've rejected KC so the situation couldn't get chaotic. But, KC is still the responcible party in the situation and he shouldn't be hooking up with girls that aren't Jenna in the first fucking place. 2. Eli/Lenore '''- Eli can you please gtfo? Like seriously, you a selfish and disgusting piece of shit. It's not like you to cheat, and you fucking did it anyway because you "miss her." Ever heard of masturbating or watching porn? Don't be blaming Clare for your bullshit when you're the one that took your pants off for some girl you barely know. And did I mention that YOUR GIRLFRIEND HAS JUST FUCKING HAD CANCER?? How disgusting and disrespectful of you. Do you even understand how heartbreaking that was for her and how much pain she went through during that time and you were the only person that made her happy even to the slightest? This is fucking crushing her, and you don't even feel one bit bad, do you? Ugh and Lenore probably had no idea he was in a relationship and probably isn't the type of girl to get involved with a guy who's already in a relationship. What bullshit. 1. '''Maya/Zig - Lol surprise, surprise. Zig, you really fucked up, you really did. And we all know why and I won't get into that. But, do you not understand how Maya must've felt when you rejected her on the second day of school or some shit? You had your chance buddy, it's time to move on. You said it yourself, "I don't want us if that's not what you want." If you really meant that, why are you glaring at her and Miles acrossed the room and bitching to a complete stranger about how Maya broke a non-existing promise when she's vowing to destroy her. Lolz tru luv rite derr!!! Maya didn't ask your ass out in Zombie because she had feelings for you, oh no. She needed a Cam replacement, and you were the only person that could fufill that role. Even he had said yes, the relationship wouldn't have amounted to anything. Zig, move the fuck on. You're fucking yourself over if you keep getting your panties in a bunch whenever Maya is within 2 feet of some guy that isn't you. I swear to god if you don't stay out of Maya and Miles's relationship, I will jump into the TV screen and do horrible, horrible things to you.